


A November Night

by Kaifudo16



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Based on RP, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Pitch is a bit OOC, smutt yeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifudo16/pseuds/Kaifudo16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is trying to do something nice for the day they deem Pitch's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A November Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot as a gift for one of my very good friends online. She is a beautiful blessing that has been role-playing with me for a good 2 to 3 years. This story came from the very first role play the two of us did. She loved it so much that I wanted to share it with my readers here. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as she did.

Jack sat at the window frustrated. His fingers fumble and fidgeted on rubber and metal, both foreign objects to his fingertips. The paper slid under his free hand on the slippery window sill for the fourth time. He let out another sigh of agitation as the wind blew ruffling his hair in comfort. Pitch would be home by night fall and Jack was determined to do something special for him. He had arranged for their two daughters Seraphina; Mother Nature, and Stella; All Hallows Eve, to celebrate his day of creation.   
Every year Pitch did wonderful things for Jack on the twenty first of December. He remembered when Pitch asked for North’s help baking an Ice cream cake made of mint ice-cream, something that took great courage for Pitch to do. Another year he and Sandy put together a nightmare that was also a good dream bringing back memories of his sister and family for the day.  
Memories of all the years Pitch had done something for him flooded back and with it frost spilt over the paper he was working on. It froze and was useless to him as is. A groan of frustration left his lips as he discarded the paper in the waste basket by Pitch’s desk. Annoyance pricked at him as he placed down Pitch’s favorite pen, a gift from Stella on her way back from her many visits to Mexico. Jack looked at the desk and pen walking away, after all of the lessons Pitch and he had been through his handwriting and spelling had improved very little. The skill and fence it took to write, the art of it eluded him. Frost and ice came so natural to him and he feared he would never learn to write in anything else.  
The wind responded to Stella as she flipping through the open window in the living room her broom made of nightmare sand melted with ease between her fingers.  
“Daddy!” She smiled at Jack as she walked over to him. Her jumper made of shadows of inky black; much like Pitch’s robes, slid gracefully across the icy floors. Her bright orange socks only just showing under her pant legs matched her orange and black striped gloves that stretched all the way to her elbows. Her gray-ish, blue hair contrasted with her pail skin and, she had gold eyes that were unmistakably inherited by her father.  
“Stella, were you able to get ahold of your sister?” he asked embracing his daughter. It had been a few months since they had seen one another.  
“Yeah she will be by shortly; she had a few last minute spirits to meet up with. Not everyone is Jack Frost” She teased Jack lightly. She sat down next to him as she found the paper that he had discarded earlier. She saw the pen sitting on the desk and looked back down to the paper understanding what had happened. She raised an eyebrow giving him a knowing smirk.  
“I was trying to do something special” he admitted look away embarrassed.  
“Writing more poetry for him,” Stella teased poking him in the side of the cheek.  
“No!” He lied frosting the front of the desk, “but it doesn’t matter anyway because I can’t write anything legible,”  
“Why not just write it on the walls, the living room and bedrooms are covered in your writing” Stella asked hanging upside down in the window.  
“I wanted something a bit more personal and permanent” He admitted as he traced his fingers over the walls were he had written poems and songs.   
“Like a photo that people can put in their wallets or a painting that can be displayed on a wall,” He continued thinking of thinks Jamie had given his girlfriend when they had gotten together.  
“Then I can write it for you, or even better let Sera write it. Her hand writing is beautiful,” Stella suggested playing with nightmare sand between her fingers.  
“It wouldn’t be the same. The meaning behind the words would be skewed” Jack sighed shaking his head, the conversation only making him more upset with his abilities.   
“Oh Dad, do you really think he cares about whose writing it is? All Papa will see is that you put your time in effort into doing something nice for him. Is that not what matters?” Stella smiled moving her bangs out of her face.  
Jack laughed at her comment. It was true, that was what he and Pitch had taught her growing up.  
“I know, but I can’t help be disappointed with myself,” Jack admitted looking down at his daughter. Stella gave him a sad look as she swung herself upright shaking her head.  
“No, I refuse to let you give up. There has to be something we can do to make this work?” Stella insisted taking Jacks hand rubbing encoring circles on his hand.  
“Why not make a tablet out of ice, you write in frost all the time?” Stella asked her lips pressed into a thin line as she came up solutions.  
“I could, but the frost on ice, it can get hard to read because there both so translucent” Jack explained shooting down the initial solution.  
“Maybe ice on ice doesn’t work but what about the nightmare sand. Papa and you have frozen it before,” Stella smiled rubbing the sand through her fingers. He wanted to argue with her statement but couldn’t bring himself to do so. She smiled at the moment of silence taking it as his approval of her suggestion. With a swift flick of her wrist the nightmare sand responds to her creating a thin folded paper looking almost like and old document crafted from black parchment. Jack placed just one finger on the edge of the delicate item and it froze almost instantaneously. Stella handed it to him with an overjoyed smile that reminded Jack, that she was indeed his daughter.  
“One special piece of paper for two special parents,” She smiled patting his shoulder with confidence. Jack gave one in return as he sat on the bed beginning again.

“Jack, I’m home” Pitch’s voice rang through there home as he entered the house looking for Jack.  
“Out here,” Jack called out from the living area. Pitch walked in that direction curious as to why Jack wouldn’t greet him like he usually did. He stopped in the arch that led to the room shocked to see not only his loving Jack, but his two daughters.  
“Surprise Papa, Happy Birthday” Stella smirked her hands thrown in the air as if she were young again.  
“Well, as close as we can get to anything we can call a birthday,” Sera laughed seeing the shock on her father’s face.  
Pitch looked to his two daughters and then down to Jack. He shrugged his shoulders.  
“I wanted to do something nice with the family. You are always doing things for me on the solstice.” He admitted a frosty blush dusting his pail cheeks. Pitch smiled warmly one side of his mouth perking up as he beckoned Jack forward with a finger. Jack got from his seated pose and nervously went to Pitch’s side. Pitch grabbed Jack in a graceful hug that encompassed him.  
“Oh Jack, you always have thought of other people before yourself. This is the beginning of your busy season, not only that but you worked around Sera’s and Stella’s schedules too. November is such a hectic month for all of you; I would never expect you to drop everything for me,” He rambled as he drew small circles at the base of Jack’s neck.  
“Now Father, we all have to put our work down some times, we can’t all work all the time” Sera smiled at Pitch, “Plus my fall spirits are already aware of what they must finish before Jack can start winter not that he doesn’t ever start early” She teased.  
“I’ve gotten better,” Jack shot back with a shrug.  
“My point is still being proven here. Jack, winter will be here shortly and you will be thrown into your blizzards and snowstorms before you know it. You should be taking this time to relax before you’re overworked. The children need you even more because winter means I send out more nightmares and your snow days make them so happy…” He was cut off from Jack’s finger pressed against his lips.  
“This is supposed to be fun, and I do believe that I am also a guardian of said fun, you need to stop worrying so much about me and enjoy what I have done. Trust me this is relaxing, what could be more enjoyable than spending a day with my family,” Jack smiled rocking on the balls of his feet.  
“I can think of nothing,” Pitch sighed moving Jack’s finger and walking towards his armchair. “Now what should we do with this fine evening?” Pitch asked sitting down.  
“How about you read Papa, I love it when you read to us?” Stella asked practically bouncing in her seat.  
“Very Well” He chuckled as she went to the book shelf pulling out one of Pitch’s many books. He settled in the chair patting his lap for Jack to join him. Jack got from his spot to settle in his lap with his back resting against him. Stella took to her perch on the back of the arm chair as Sera leaned against the side. As Pitch started to read, his voice lulled everyone into a relaxed state where everyone was just enjoying the company.

A few hours passed before Sera got from her possession on the floor.  
“I love both of you but it is time for me to return to my domain, I do have to make sure that the fall spirits are actually doing their job,” She smiled running her hands over her robe smoothing out the wrinkles. She kissed Pitch on the cheek before summon a thunder cloud riding out of the house bringing rain with her. Stella huffed seeing the rain.  
“She couldn’t have brought some sun this time,” She pouted getting off the chair, “but if she is going to leave, then I am going to give you two some alone time” Stella smiled making her broom once more frosting it lightly.  
“Love you both,” She said blowing a kiss riding off onto the wind with a laugh. Pitch put his book down on the table and held Jack lovingly.  
“And then there were two,”   
Jack chuckled and got from Pitch’s lap pulling him to his feet.  
“I have something to show you,” Jack smiled.  
“The great Jack Frost has something to show me. You are not going to shove me into a snow bank or freeze my feet to the front porch?” Pitch asked skeptical.  
“Oh come on that was one time, and you scared the absolute crap out of me,” Jack huffed rolling his eyes at the memory. Pitch chuckled at his childish antics as he gave Jack his hand.   
“Just close your eyes,” Jack commanded as he hovered just above the ground.  
“Very well Jack, I guess I can trust you this time” Pitch teased closing his eyes allowing Jack to take him where he wished. Jack pulled Pitch towards there bedroom on the other side of the house.  
“Can I open my eyes now?” Pitch asked curiosity peeking his interest.   
“Not until I say so,” Jack answered as he placed him where he wished leaving to shut the door behind them.  
“Okay, now,” Jack said nerves bubbling up inside him.  
Pitch’s eyes fluttered open, gold irises going wide at the room. Jack had lit many candles in the room and strategically placed them so they bounced off the ice of the house turning the room into a beautiful piece of art. It looked almost like twinkling stars in the night sky. Between two candles on the dresser sat the gift Jack had worked so hard to make perfect. Pitch took steady steps towards the black parchment and picked it up seeing the frost writing he knew all too well. He smiled brightly as he started to read the poem that was clearly written. 

Lovely things can come and go   
But you  
The shadow in the night   
Disappearing on its own  
Now whispers in the wind  
Dancing to its tune  
Allowing the frost and snow  
Night and day  
Become one  
We make beauty seem legit  
Danger hanging by a thread  
You  
Bring happiness  
Every night  
I will wait for you  
Every Night  
Is a sweet afternoon  
Every Night  
I belong to you.

The poem ended and Jack had sighed the parchment with his full name. Pitch placed the poem back on its pedestal and turned to Jack who was still hovering by the door.  
“Y-You don’t like it?” Jack asked disappointment apparent in his voice.  
“No Jack, I love it. It is beautiful and I know how difficult it must have been for you to write this,” Pitch smiled walking closer to Jack.  
“So you like it?” Jack had to clarify.  
“I love it, just like I love you,” Pitch reiterated wrapping his arms around Jack so he could run his fingers down the small of Jack’s back.  
“You should be rewarded for all your hard work,” Pitch smirked scrapping the skin through Jack’s hoodie.  
“Hmm, what kind of reward would that be?” Jack asked playing along, knowing were Pitch was headed.   
“One where I can thank you properly,” Pitch chuckled pushing Jack, herding him onto their bed. Jack landed on his back with a sigh. Pitch carefully ran his hands under Jack’s hoodie, his warm hands running smooth circles around the almost exposed skin. Jack let a cool breath of air out as Pitch continued his exploration of the pale skin that he knew so well. The surface he had explored for centuries already. Pitch pulled in the edge of the clothing and pulled it from Jack with ease. Jack whimpered shyly.   
“Oh my little winter sprite, are you still so nervous after all these years?” Pitch asked his robes sliding from his shoulders.  
“No” Jack said as he brushed some frost onto Pitch’s cheek “Okay well maybe a little, but I know that I am always safe with you.” Jack smiled admitted resting his hands back down on the bed.  
“You should, I will never hurt you Jack” Pitch promises as he slid his robes off letting them pool at the bottom of the bed. Jack’s breathing hitched at the sight, always excited to see Pitch undress for him. Pitch carefully played with the belt that synched Jack’s pants to his tiny waist. It was undone with little grace as he de-robed Jack the rest of the way down reveling the young man in all his glory. Jack looked up at Pitch as he lifted the boy’s face with a fingertip. 

“Tonight is all for you my love,” Pitch smiled taking Jack’s mouth in a gentle but fierce kiss. Jack’s eyes drifted close as he let Pitch kiss him while his hands resting on Jack’s hip drawing calming little circles just like the ones that he was earlier. Jack squired in want, the smallest touch always driving him insane, but he knew that it would be too easy for Pitch to take him now. No, as gentle as Pitch was with him, he couldn’t help but torcher Jack until he was on the brink of exploding with pleasure. Pitch continued his administration his free hand grabbing Jack’s writs and holding them above his head keeping it in place. His lips moved from Jack’s mouth down to his neck were he left small kissed and occasionally a nip and a love bite. Moving slowly his hand and mouth made it further down Jacks body until they reached his exposed and aroused dick. Jack whimpered as Pitch’s hand ghosted right over him and cradled his ass as his mouth blew hot air onto Jack.  
“Please Pitch, Not to-tonight,” Jack grounded begging his partner. Pitch smirked at his lover pleased with his vocalization.   
“Very well Jack” Pitch smiled as licked his fingers coating them in saliva. Jack tensed in anticipation as Pitch’s hands swiped across Jacks ass as he teased around Jack’s entrance. Jack whimpered softly as Pitch proceeded to prodded and pushed with his slick fingers breaking the tight muscular ring. Jack squealed and moaned as Pitch’s long fingers scraped against all of his favorite spots filling him to the brink.   
“P-pitch…” Jack pleaded his eyes glossy with lust and want.   
“Alright, enough begging,” Pitch chuckled as he easily pushed jacks legs further apart, lifting his knees up and over his shoulders. Pitch took little time slipping into Jack. After years of the two of them making love the sounds that Jack made never ceased to disappoint Pitch. Jack panted and whimpered like most women did, but Pitch loved every minute of it. He pushed deeper in taking his time at first, but decided on a faster pace. Jack was unable to speak his words lost to pleasure and love. He lifted his head just enough to look at Pitch. His gold irises met Jacks blue and before the two knew it; their bodies were pushing one another over, reaching their climax as Pitch filled Jack and Jack spattered there covers in fluid.  
Heavy breathing filled the room as they sat there, looking one another in the eye. It stayed quiet and peaceful for some time until Pitch moved first. He slipped carefully out of Jack making the small spirit whimper at the feeling. He moved Jack carefully as he slipped him under there covers. He then proceeded to snuff out all of the candles in the room except one as he went back to bed joining Jack in the covers. Jack curled into Pitch’s side with a satisfied sigh knowing that his body tempter would rise due to their activates and being under the covers, but he couldn’t care. Pitch moved some of Jack’s hair out of his eyes as he ran his fingers through it, lulling the boy to sleep. Pitch gave a happy sigh.   
“Thank you, Jack” He whispered half expecting Jack not to respond. Jack chuckled softly before looking up at Pitch with sleepy eyes.  
“I don’t need any thanks. I’m just glad I can still make you happy.” He smiled.  
“You will always make me happy,” Pitch smiled back kissing Jack’s fore head. Jack sighed once again in happiness as he rested his head back down at Pitch’s side falling to sleep. Pitch smiled looking out the window in there ice cabin he saw the moon.  
“Old friend how can I ever thank you for leaving me with such a perfect being,” Pitch said as he looked to the orbit in the sky. No response was given but none was needed. He knew Manny couldn’t be happier with the union between cold and dark to brighten children’s lives.


End file.
